User talk:Lexi1212
LEXIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!! Alex25, King 22:21, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ALLLLLLLEEEEXXXXXXXXXXX Yah walcome! Alex25, King 22:26, 27 December 2008 (UTC) I joined un mariowiki could u belive it I finnally joined*dances* I even have my own page MWAHAHAHAHA!!! Alex25, King 22:28, 27 December 2008 (UTC) I gotta go bye K, bai bai. Alex25, King 22:29, 27 December 2008 (UTC) LOL. Alex25, King 22:31, 27 December 2008 (UTC) LOL again. Alex25, King 22:34, 27 December 2008 (UTC) LEXIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WOOWNintendo Game Cube 22:36, 27 December 2008 (UTC) where's Elena1212?????Nintendo Game Cube 22:38, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks for introducing yourself. Mr. Guy 01:56, 29 December 2008 (UTC) heh no problem Yes. I'm one of the overlords of this place along with this guy. The guy who made this Wiki's inactive. Mr. Guy 02:00, 29 December 2008 (UTC) oh cool have u seen Alex today my buds been gone waaaaaaaaayyyy to loooooooonnnnnnggg I need to get him back. No I didn't see him. I came on here at 6 P.M. And over the time you were replying on my talk page, I was at another place I'm active at. Mr. Guy 02:12, 29 December 2008 (UTC) I don't know where he is... Wait 'till tomarrow... Or simply leave a message on his talk page. Wait, didn't you? Mr. Guy 02:19, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Leaving soon. I want to play Brawl now... And I'm now switching betweeen a Forum I'm activ on and here. Mr. Guy 02:20, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Mr. Guy sez: 'K. Mr. Guy 02:22, 29 December 2008 (UTC) ok well then lets have a round of applause Sorry, but I will have it a few monthes from now. And, sorry but I'm getting off now. Mr. Guy sez BAI. Mr. Guy 02:28, 29 December 2008 (UTC) boo hoo why you also think that i'm evil i explained everything and boo hoooo, i have no bad intentions, i'm just 14! Nintendo Game Cube 11:32, 29 December 2008 (UTC) O hai best friend. (I can see what you say to other people :D But I did know we're friends anyway) I am 01:30, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Helloooo? Lexiiiiii? I am 01:33, 7 January 2009 (UTC) who are you oh ur an evil one Alex lol O hai Lexi! :D I am 01:49, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Im herer lol ur back My king of randomness I am ur humble servant bow down to the king then start doin the boogiee <(')=F=< Bird? I am 01:52, 7 January 2009 (UTC) oki dokie ur highness but Ive got my own kingdom to rule in spookie ville Heloo K. I am 01:55, 7 January 2009 (UTC) sssssssssssssooooooooooo did ya like my homie page? Haven't read it all. :P I am 01:58, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Yo oh well u should oh and read fruits basket its a good anime my fave character is probaly Machi and Isuzu Isuzu is more like me but machi is more like how I used to be Whut? I am 02:04, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Im tellin u who my fave characters are from fruits basket y is some thing wrong? I gotta go bai check out fruits basket and the characters I talked a bout so u could know wat Im like my personality Yes. This... I am 02:08, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Alex25 is also on UnPokemon and Zeldumb, yet he's more active here, just FYI. Mr. Guy 01:14, 9 January 2009 (UTC) BEHIND YOU!!! Alex25 is 01:38, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Behind u Mr.noob I told ya I was going to make the theme of my page Fruits basket lalala so wats up? O RLY? Lexi1212 is 01:43, 9 January 2009 (UTC) yes really looooolllllllssssss dur du duuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrr Just editing Userpedia. Lexi1212 is 01:46, 9 January 2009 (UTC) wowowowoooooooooooooooooo gasp u r very bad lolssss crasy man thats what u r HIHIHIHIHIHIHIIIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH!!!!!!!!! Did you know Lexi1212 is HEEYYYYYYYYYYY U are so evil u shouldn't be like luigi u should be Waluigi Just kidding! :D Thats my signature. Lexi1212 is 01:50, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Y is it ur signature? Hey As a joke. Lol. Lexi1212 is 01:52, 9 January 2009 (UTC) put me on ur page pwease I want evrey one to know ur mine er........my king hm where are you Hello Día duit. Lexi1212 is 01:59, 9 January 2009 (UTC) huh It means hello in Irish. Lexi1212 is 02:01, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Heyooooooo theres a Irish language Ive gosta go baaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! K bye. Lexi1212 stole 02:04, 9 January 2009 (UTC) O hai. Lexi1212 is 22:05, 11 January 2009 (UTC) k, I'll be backShady Koopa. 11:52, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Lexi? Lakitu of 00:36, 20 January 2009 (UTC) hey lexi it's cube here if u see alex tell him to come back and btw hi! 22:15, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey Lexi!!! Alex25, King 22:19, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Lexi, where are you? :( Alex25, King 11:59, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Lexi!!! come back!! The Hater of this Wikia 17:25, January 4, 2010 (UTC)